To date, either hair clips, barrettes or hair ties, which are partially difficult to insert and which, when worn for a longer period of time, could possibly lead to headaches due to pulling the hair, were available for creating pinned hairdos, in particular pinned-up hairdos. In addition, the creation of particularly fashionable hairdos was not possible or was an extremely complex matter when using such hair ties or barrettes, respectively, or hair clips.